Crystal Blue
by Csoup
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella's whole life has become a stumble in the darkness, until she Slips into the hands of Tyler Crowley. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alice,

I know you're not getting any of these emails but I feel that this is the only way I even have a chance to see you again. For the last few months all I see is darkness. all I hear is the sound of voices long gone. And I only feel pain an agony I wish to carry for the rest of my life because it is a reminder of what I once had and will never know again. I wish you were here I mean aren't best friends supposed to be there for you when you need them most? Miss you.

A lonely ghost,

Bella

Send.. Message not delivered.

Great. What was I hoping to see? An email finally delivered? Alice appearing at my door step? Ed...

Ding-dong

What the hell. No one has come to see us except jake but he just lets himself in. Unless...

"ALICE!" I dashed down the stairs and ran for the door. With my luck I managed to trip on the rug at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie somehow before I had time to get up had got up off the sofa turned off the tv and opened the door so whoever was outside would see me laying on the floor like an idiot.

"Hello. Umm... Can I help you" Charlie knows every adult in town and all the teenaged punks so it must be a kid who has rarely gotten in trouble.

"Yes sir I'm here to see Bella. I go to her school." Charlie turned around a gestured for me to come see who it was. He opened the door a little more so I could see a slightly sheepish Tyler standing in the rain with a giant cardboard box.

"Hi Tyler, what do you need." I was not recently in the mood to hang out with friends.

"It's not what I need but what you need. You see it has been proven that when someone is depressed they would feel less guilty unloading some of their feelings on someone they know will not share but they will not see often enough to feel bad for burdening them with sorrows. The perfect person for the job would be someon-"

"Cut the crap Tyler why are you really here?" I sound like a badass moody chick. Oh well it's not like I care.

"No really I'm here to talk.. Oh and give you this box of get well soon card that have been accumulating in front of your locker." He sounded truth full enough so I told him he could come in out of the rain an we would chat in my room.

"Alright , but no funny business kid. Got it?" Tyler mumbled something along the lines of 'there go my planes for the afternoon' that earned him a glare from my father. Damn Tyler your barking up the wrong tree trying humor like that on my dad.

"Sooo... Um why have letters been showing up In front of my locker and why do you have them?" I hope he had a good answer and this wasn't just some huge joke to get into my house.

"Well roomers spread when someone is out of school for three months and their boyfriend skips town. These cards are sort of he schools way of saying we understand so come back. Some kids decided to make a joke of it so don't be surprised if you find a baby name sheet or a baby shower card in there." Well at least they didn't think to put a condom in.

"And why did you have them again?"

I want to know this before I open the box. Just in case.

"I put a box and sign in the office so the janitors wouldn't just sweep up the cards. Oh and can I say that black is a good color on you." That is the first compliment I've gotten since _he_ left me. I need to do something crazy and or reckless to get my mind off everything.

"Tyler would you like to be the first person to go out on an adventure with me as a legal adult?" I knew that after i spent months in my room this sweet boy would not refuse me a small adventure.

"uhh... Sure.. I guess. where to malady?" I knew exactly where we were going.

"are you sure you want to do this Bella? don't be hasty it will be there all you life..." shit he was right but i am not backing down. i lost him because I am weak. i have to become stronger. And a tattoo is a perfect way to do it.

"I'm fine its just a rose." a blood red rose. OW! mind flinch. WOW I really need to show my emotions more.

Half an hour later we were on our way to the next stop in my adventure. Tyler was not going to like this one. wait why do I care what he thinks. Screw it. To the salon!

"Damn it Bella. What are you trying to do? Be a whole new person?" that is exactly what I'm doing. Doesn't he get it?

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" WOW this lady is way too perky. The 'dear' made her sound like a grandma. She only looks like 22. Oh well.

"blond." that's all said let's see what she says to a short tempered teena- young adult.

"streaks or highlights?" sheesh what did she think? Do i look 12?

"um... I mean whole head." her face fell so fast it was almost comical. Wait did she just mutter that it was 'a waste of her talent'? what the hell lady I thought the customer was always right.

"Oh, are you sure your hair is beautiful as it is. with some highlights or streaks it would be perfect." that's it i don't have all day. I am about to get up and leave when i see tyler 'chatting' with the stylist in the corner. she a little old for him but go tyler!

"yes I'm sure"i snapped"what? do I look like I'm 12 or something? do I need to call my momma to get my freaking hair dyed? just dye it! platinum with a splash of gold." Thats right I was going all out. "hey tyler! you know you can leave whenever you want I'm not going to drag you through all this girl stuff any more." I hope he would take it and i was going to go shopping for clothes and that includes bras so i don't really want him there with me. he's a great guy though ill be seeing him again soon in school.

"you sure Bella? I'll stay if you want me to." He is soo sweet. I completely forgave him for almost squishing me in the parking lot last year.

"Ya. its fine I was actually about to call Angela. I'll be fine." calling Angela was a lie but it would get him to leave so I said it.

"alright but cal me if you need anything. Oh wait you don't have my number. I'll just have Ben give me your number. later Bella."

"have fun you two" I added a wink just for fun. oddly enough tyler smacked his forehead. "What?"

"Bella, this is my cousin jenny. i better go before this get more awkward. " oops,

"Come with me dear so i can rinse out the bleach." by the time i had gotten to the shops it was 5 pm. first on the list bras that show just a little bit more cleavage. When i had found three sets that i liked i went to find some t-shirts that had cool bands, or movies on the front. Check, Check. next some white tanks so my wine red bra can show just enough. after half an hour i was almost done with my list. all that was left was a cute pair of shades, a hot leather form-fit jacket, and to pick up my motorcycle from jake's house. he fixed it up for me a while back and it turns out that by my third time on the bike i had enough skill to pass a driver's test. Now I'm on a permit and scheduled to take a test in march. once i found the shades and this jacket that was a dream come true (and on sale!) i was on my way in my truck to la push to get the bike loaded into the back of my truck.

ping.

i pull my buzzing phone out of my pocket.

one new message.

from: 617...hi B.S. lol its tyler.

to:617...Sup my friend

from:617...NO the whole point is that I'm not your friend B.S. (lol BS)

to:617...shut up. Again what's up?

from:617...nothing just bored. gtg see u soon.

to:617...bye :(

create contact?...contact added.

Well, back to the bikes.

Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you like it. I cant promise that i will be updating regularly but know that I will soon.

P.S. this is my first story on here! (i have one other poem) so please give me some support tel me whether or not to keep writing. :D

~CC


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you so Much for reading i hope you guys like my story so far! send me a review if you have any ideas for the story! :D**

CHAPTER 2

"Who the hell are you?" Angela is not really a morning person.

"Angela its me, Bella." She looked at me as if i just told her i was marrying a hobo for cultural experiences.

"No really, who the hell are you and what did you do to sweet innocent Bella. Oh my god! Is that a tattoo? Bella your dad is going to kill you!" Oh Angela. Poor, poor Angela. She acts so 'don't care bad ass' but she's really just a big softie. I mean, under her Beatles t-shirt is a pink kitten tank top.

" I decided to go for a new look. What do you think." I hope she liked it because there was no going back.

"What do I think? You look like you were dressed by a blind biker gang... I love it!" thank god... not that i care. I need to start thinking more like a loner.

"Alright then. Laters. I'll see you in english." I walked away before she could reply so i could set up in the back of my first period class.

I walk into the history room and sitting in the seat i was planning on sitting in was tyler. Crap. he was with me when i got this done so he knows how i was before. I gasp suddenly as some squeezes my butt. I turn around to see Mike newton with a attempted sexy smile on his face. Eww.

"Mike." I say calmly even though i was freaking out inside. " If you want to touch ass touch your girlfriend's. Oh wait, you don't have one. i heard Jessica broke up with you. have fun being single. Bye" i stared him down until he stuttered some thing that sounded like 'bu-be-bell-ah' then he swore and told me he wouldn't have done it if he knew it was me. Great. Nobody wants to be with the rumored pregnant chick.

I turned away from the still stuttering Mike and set up camp next to tyler. Huh, he was dressed different. Kind of like... A MALE VERSION OF ME! What the hell! Did he do this to steal my thunder? Or was it just to help me fit in? I don't know but he looked kind of cute. DONT THINK THAT! YOU STILL LOVE EDWARD.

no. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. HIM. Its okay to think another guy looks hot. He doesn't own me. To prove my own point I Turned to my left and started a conversation with tyler.

"Hey tyler, how ya been? I meant to thank you for coming on my little adventure with me." okay this is going well just don't mess it up swan. shit. I wore my new red bra and a sheer white t-shirt! He's going to think Im hitting on him. Wait isn't that what I'm doing? Im so confused!

"Im good Swan, and I'm glad you asked me to come on your adventure with you. I got a tattoo of my own." he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and on the inside of his wrist were the words 'hope is freedom' damn it that's good idea.

"Cool! But aren't you only 17? How did you get one?" I hope he didn't do anything illegal. If he did they could track me as the adult that was with him.

"The dude let me get it with a fake signed note from my mom. She's cool with it." Thank god. I don't think I could have lasted in prison for long.

"So... Do you want to...uhh... Go out with me tonight?" No freaking way did he just ask me out. Oh he's looking at me with a pained expression waiting for me to answer.

"Never mind pretend I didn't say any thing." Aww he looked so sad I didn't even get a chance to answer!

"No no no, I'd love to go on a date with you tonight." Nailed it.

"Oh ok where do you want to go?" Uhh I'm not good at deciding this stuff.

"How about Italian?" Yum! That sounds so good!

"Sure! Pick me up at 8?" Yes take control!

"Sound good see you then." We finish our arrangement just as our teacher comes in and starts a lesson on the civil war.

"Sup" I turn to my left to see a short pixie chick settling down in the seat next to me. How is it even possible for someone so small to be wearing so many accessories?

"I'm Alice." I gasped as a sharp pain hit me I'm the chest. Tyler glance at me with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm Bella. And I have to go." I walked out of the class room without looking back as my teacher yelled my name.

I ran to the parking lot just as it started to pour. The rain and my tears. I collapsed to the ground and fell back into the despair tyler pulled me out of. Why did she have to be so much like my Alice? She was the exact same except for her blond hair.

I was completely soaked before I heard the doors open behind me. Some one took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Still weak from crying I fell into his chest. I looked up into sky blue eyes. Almost as bright as _his_. I began to cry again and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

When I had calmed down enough to move and the burning in my chest had faded back to its constant throb. I looked back up into Tyler's eyes and felt him carry me over to my truck and buckle me in. He took the keys out of the door and started to drive the familiar roads back to my house.

After about five minutes I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage.

"no Problem swan, I just hope you don't go back to staying at home after this. who knows what rumors would start." Against my own will, I laughed, Tyler is just a funny guy. He is amazingly easy to talk to and is always there when I need him. Im glad I get to go on a date with him. Shit! The date! He probably doesn't want to go with me any more.

"Can we take a rain check on our date tonight? I kind of want to go home and just watch some movies." This will either get me a few days alone and still a date or will ruin my chances completely.

"sure thats fine. Can i just ask, what movie are you going to watch?" Umm should I tell him? Why not.

"Umm, the Princess Bride? I've loved that movie since i was a kid. i used to watch it with my mom all the time. And even if I'm depressed that doesn't mean i don't want to watch people do better at what I failed at." there, its all out on the table. lets see how he responds shall we?

" I LOVE that movie!" Not the reply i had expected. " Its got such a great plot. The two people in love try and fight for each other at the risk of their own life! They took a sweet romance and intertwined it with an action adventure movie." Cool so he likes the movie. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to watch with me.

"Would you want to watch with me?" I don't know whether I want him to say yes and stay with me or say no and leave me to my misery.

"Swan, If you want me to watch with you I would be happy to." Okay I can deal for tonight. having him around will be a reminder to keep my act together. Tonight my main goal is to not fall apart in front of tyler. When we get to my house I see the car all to familiar to me… a cop car. Oh its not that i get trouble with the law its because my dad is the head sherif in forks. oh no, Dad is home. how am i support to explain myself with messy hair, dripping mascara, and soaking cloths. Not to mention the boy that drove me home and is planning on staying and watching a movie with me!

"Tyler, when we go inside you will meet my dad again. he does not like me having boys over. we will just say that we are going to be watching a movie in the living room. If he asks why we are here during school hours I'll tell him it was because i was feeling sick so you drive me home. Which is close enough to the truth. got it?"

"sure, Swan. I'll just stay quiet until we are watching the movie." Good he gets. Now we are set to go inside. As i walk in the door with tyler in tow I hear the cheers of my father and I think, Billy black. If billy is here Jacob might be too. Whyyyyy?! Of all the days for them to visit! How is jake going to react with tyler here. I hope he forgives me for not chatting with him for a while. Well there's no time like the present. so let's get this over with shall we?

"DAD! IM HOME!" No answer. Maybe he didn't hear me. We walk into the living room to see my dad and billy passed out on the couch. After further inspection we find a smashed window in the kitchen and I see a scrap of one of jake's t-shirts. That can only mean one thing... Victoria. And jake is out there after her... Alone.

 **See you guys next time!**

 **~CC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to my wonderful readers! I had a lot of fun writing the little bit of this story that I did but due to the time gap and all the other stuff I have going on I have decided to drop this story. Sorry to leave you at a bit of a cliff hanger but I just don't know how to continue the story.**

 **If you or anyone you know would want to adopt this story please DM me.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
